


fancy footworks

by saintfrog



Series: we create stardusts: johnyong fluff drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy babies!!!, soft energies for u!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrog/pseuds/saintfrog
Summary: “Grab a pair of your fluffy socks, baby.” Taeyong smiles, in fact too brightly.“What’s the occasion for fluffy socks?”For a moment, there’s nothing but confusion that crosses Johnny’s mind—what could the socks be signifying—not until he noticed how shiny the floorboards are.“Babe,” the huge smile on Johnny’s lips is now difficult to go unnoticed, “you waxed the floor?”





	fancy footworks

**Author's Note:**

> weeeeeeee here’s another one !!! enjoy this cheesy piece ♡♡♡ my hands slipped and typed 1.2k words lol
> 
> happy october first !!! 🎃

Taeyong made it in time, he was able to wax and polish the floorboards even before his boyfriend gets to wake up.

If he could waggle a tail he would, only he isn’t a puppy who would be so excited every time their owner gives him a treat or when they arrive home from work. He’s feeling exceptionally ecstatic today, been wanting to surprise his boyfriend for quite some time now.

The whole time he was cleaning the house, Johnny was completely knocked out, always sleep deprived due to the amount of work he needs to get his ass on. So much for a detective.

But today is a day off for both of them and Taeyong is always glad to give Johnny the best rest he deserves, as much as he wanted to go out and do something fun with his boyfriend, Johnny’s health should always come first.

So instead of going out, why not just bring the fun at home?

Something flashed in Taeyong’s mind while he was finishing a painting for a client earlier this morning. A memory they both share and had back from when they moved in together in their first ever apartment three years ago.

He wanted to do that again. There weren’t enough time for them to fool around like a child most especially when Johnny was promoted as the leader of their team.

Other than losing too much sleep, Johnny unfortunately had lost so much bonding time with the love of his life too, while Taeyong fully understand the situation, he can’t help but feel lonely at some nights when Taeyong’s already asleep while he’s unable to sleep with so much to think about the cases they’re handling. And times that they can’t make love because exhaustion from work meets them first.

They always make it work because they love each other so much. That’s why Taeyong have prepared something so he could pull out the heaviness out of his boyfriend’s system and have fun even just for a little while.

A faint groan escapes from the ajar door of their bedroom and it was Taeyong’s cue to be on his feet and do what he needs to do.

Even before Johnny could fully come out of the bedroom door, Taeyong stops him quite dramatically, both palms resting against Johnny’s broad chest.

Johnny’s hair is having a party, long locks disheveled from sleep and he carefully opens an eye to see what his boyfriend is about to do. But before anything else, Taeyong took his time to study Johnny’s adorable just-woke-up face. _My baby bear_, is what his mind says.

“What?” Johnny snorts. Taeyong still haven’t spoken any word, just fondly staring at Johnny with stars and hearts in his eyes.

As much as he wanted to keep on staring at his boyfriend, Taeyong stood on the tip of his toes to kiss his favorite boy’s lips.

“Grab a pair of your fluffy socks, baby.” Taeyong smiles, in fact too brightly. The apple of his cheeks are adorably carved there with a light shade of red, and Johnny can’t help but plant a kiss on Taeyong’s blushing cheeks.

“What’s the occasion for fluffy socks?” Taeyong ignores the deep, hoarse rhythm of Johnny’s voice just so he could forget about his lustful thoughts at the moment, it’s time for some cute bonding tonight.

Taeyong stepped backwards to present his favorite socks he’s wearing with an excited _tadah!_ and spins on his heels.

For a moment, there’s nothing but confusion that crosses Johnny’s mind—what could the socks be signifying—not until he noticed how shiny the floorboards are.

“Babe,” the huge smile on Johnny’s lips is now difficult to go unnoticed, “you waxed the floor?”

Taeyong vigorously nods and jumps a little like a free-spirited child.

Upon understanding the situation, Johnny ran back inside to grab his personal favorite pair of socks which Taeyong gave him a year ago on Christmas.

☆

Johnny successfully wore his favorite pair of fluffy socks without breaking his ankles out of pure excitement, the child in him has literally jumped out.

There were soft _swoosh!_ and _weee!_ sounds coming from the living room which only brings a bigger smile on Johnny’s mouth.

A loud thud is what brings Taeyong out of his reverie. He stopped for a moment and lowered the volume down of the song (Footloose) that was playing on his laptop to scan his surrounding. Taeyong snorts at the huge lump curled on the floor and Johnny can’t help but to laugh on his very situation too.

“Baby,” five percent of worry and ninety five percent of amusement is what bubbles in Taeyong’s voice while sliding his way where his boyfriend lies.

“I wasn’t prepared,” the crescents in his eyes are showing and his laughter causes his shoulders to vibrate in happiness, “or maybe I was just so thrilled with this idea.”

Taeyong shakes his head lightly and reaches a hand for Johnny to take, hoping his boyfriend isn’t hurt in any way because that’s the last thing he would want to happen. He, too, felt exuberant the moment he thought of waxing the floors for this particular activity, causing him to polish it a little too much and have totally forgotten how clumsy his boyfriend is.

Johnny gladly took Taeyong’s offering hand, knees were a little wobbly at first but then was able to find his equilibrium a few moments later.

Taeyong cradles Johnny’s face, thumbs softly caressing the other’s cheeks. “You okay?”

Johnny nods and reached for both of Taeyong’s wrists to plant kisses on his palms.

And there it begins, their socked feet gliding and sliding through the waxed floorboards, enthusiastically spinning on their heels as they become used with the slippery surface just like when they were younger.

Both were completely immersed with each other’s overflowing happy energies, to the extent that this almost felt something new for they haven’t done this in a long while now.

For a second Johnny felt the exhaustion creeping in his body and plop his cumbersome body on the couch, while Taeyong is still glowing in front of him not even breaking into sweat. So he took the opportunity to sit still and watch his lover enjoy himself on his invisible little stage.

Taeyong has always been a graceful dancer and Johnny is nothing but in awe every time the other unconsciously sway his body and limbs along the music playing. He could watch Taeyong like this forever, so beautiful and alluring.

Endearment and overfond are what swims in his hazel eyes, utterly stunned by the way Taeyong effortlessly move his body on his makeshift dance floor.

A few more swinging and swaying, Taeyong spins and lands on his feet which allow him to stop in front of Johnny whose eyes were completely focused on him, the red once again finds its way on his cheeks.

“You’re staring.” Taeyong whispers, he doesn’t know why but he’s becoming shy at this moment.

Johnny leans forward and reaches a hand to Taeyong, “how can I not, when you’re so beautiful like that?” He then pulled Taeyong for him to land on his lap in a bridal style, while Taeyong would never protest that’s why he wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and rests his head there too.

“Thank you for doing this with me, sweetheart.” Johnny swooped down to kiss Taeyong’s blushing cheeks.

“I’d never do this again.”

Johnny frowns, “why not?”

“Never if it’s not with you.”

Johnny holds Taeyong even tighter. Tonight has been the wildest and happiest this week and there’s nothing else they could ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> much love, beautiful people ♡


End file.
